Field
The invention relates to the field of automation and, particularly to a machine for replacing disc tools.
Description of the Related Art
Disc tools such as grinding discs lose their grinding surface rapidly in automated applications, e.g. when the grinding discs are used by an automated robot or another automated machine capable of using various disc tools. Automated solutions in replacing the disc tools are needed to improve efficiency.